Opalescence
by ill0gical
Summary: They gave her pill after pill and prescription drug, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was her cure.
1. Chapter 1

The cigarette between her dainty fingers had burned all the way down to the butt, and yet her shivering hand didn't seem to feel the heat steadily making its way through the remains of the plasticky filter. Rain pelted against the back of her muddy green jacket, dripping onto her cheeks from the top of the semi-waterproof hood that was pulled over her pastel pink hair.

Sakura often wandered the streets in the early hours of the morning. Half drunk and mostly stoned, she would walk around until dawn crept over the city. Sometimes she had people to talk to, sometimes not. It never really mattered to her. Whether she was by herself or not, she rarely noticed.

Some time after she had finally dropped the last of her burnt out cigarette, the girl found herself sparking up another as she passed a darkened alleyway. However, she was having much more trouble lighting this one than she had before. She knew the packet of Marlboros in her pocket would have gotten wet eventually, but she hadn't noticed that the downpour had been so heavy that the packet had become totally sodden. She sighed cold air and threw the tobacco stick into a puddle, marching onwards in a pair of battered and worn Doc Marten boots.

Through the darkness and without the light pollution, Sakura thought she might have been able to see stars - until she remembered the storm clouds above her head. What she saw were raindrops falling from the sky and getting caught - just for a moment - in the orange glow of the streetlights.

…

The morning after had the girl with the pink hair rolling out of bed and vomiting bile into the porcelain toilet bowl inside her tiny apartment and proceeding to chug a large bottle of diet Coke until she felt awake and - forcefully - less queasy.

Pale hair a mess, she scraped it back off of her forehead and settled down onto a soft black sofa, reaching blindly for a television remote and watching someone tell the world about the damaging effects of the storm that had occurred last night. Someone had been hit by a lightning bolt.

Sakura wished it had been her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to go out tonight?" A girl's voice chimed through the phone, and Sakura's lip turned upwards in an amused smile.

"Ino, do you really have to ask?"

"I thought you'd say that." Her friend laughed, "My boyfriend's saying something about some pre-drinks, or post-party drinks, or, you know, all-night drinks."

"All of those options sound wonderful." The light haired girl smirked. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Booze. Oh! And your fine self, of course. Buh-bye!"

The line went dead and Sakura's smile immediately melted. She took the phone away from her ear and checked the time. It was almost seven already. How, she wondered, had she wasted the entire day already? And Ino hadn't left her much time to get ready… she still had mascara all over her face from the downpour yesterday.

Sitting up from a position she hadn't left all day, Sakura stretched out, pale limbs in the air and arms reaching for the ceiling as she yawned loudly. She felt better already with news that she would be seeing friends that evening and dragged herself into the bathroom. She switched the shower on and stepped into the cubicle, rubbing her eyes under the water. Pulling her knuckles back she could still see thick, black blots of mascara coming off of her eyelashes. She hadn't managed to take off her makeup when she had gotten home earlier that morning. _Great._

 _…_

An hour later, she stood in front of the full length mirror in her small bedroom, looking at her small figure. Just over five feet in height, Sakura didn't stand particularly tall. She had large green eyes which she had lined with a dark kohl and long black lashes extended with layers of mascara. Her pale skin was highlighted with a number of products and even her neck had been painted to cover up bruises from lips that had marked her - not kissed, but marked.

She wore white Chucks, black jeans (skinny, of course) with holes in both knees and a white tee-shirt with some old band on it. Over this, she wore a soft black leather jacket, so worn that the leather had started so show signs of tearing at her elbows. It had been her mother's before it was hers, and she loved it.

Sakura had pulled her wet pink hair up into a bun as she was getting ready, but now pulled it out, letting soft pink strands fall past her shoulders. Having dried in the topknot she had worn before, it now had a nice texture to it that completed her look.

A hot mess, she gathered her things and let the door slam behind her.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Thank you for reading, I hope to continue this as a really short fic. Writing is the best therapy. I realise this is probably a little mature, but it's the sort of thing that I want to write about right now. If you feel that the rating is too low, please let me know. I'd love to get a review from your lovely self! Thanks again._


End file.
